1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an overspeed trip mechanism for a rotary shaft which typically comprises the output shaft of a steam turbine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Turbine overspeed trip mechanisms are well known in the art. Conventionally, installation of such mechanisms entails precise drilling and/or machining of the shafts on which they are mounted. This usually makes it impractical to attempt "retrofitting" turbines in the field with new and improved trip mechanisms, because in order to do so, the turbines must be dismantled in order to gain proper access to the turbine shafts.